Sense and Sensibility rewrite!
by RaInBoW-SuGaR-DuSt
Summary: Something I had to do ages ago for english but I thought I would see what people thought of it, please be kind!


**Sense & Sensibility: Rewrite**

Beginning of Chapter 48

A short while after the ladies of Barton Cottage had been brought this news, Elinor received a letter from Lucy Ferrars, Lucy Steele as was, to her great astonishment as they were all settled at the breakfast table. The letter was dated some days previously and read as follows:

My dear Miss Dashwood,

As you can see by the address, I am writing to you from my uncle's house in Plymouth. It seemed only fair that the place of my first engagement should be the place to spend my honeymoon. I am afraid of leaving you under a misapprehension, for although it is the place of my first engagement it is not with the same man that I now spend my time. Robert and I bonded so well after the ball in London. At first I felt I could not leave Edward (for whom I still have the most tender affection) but my feelings could not be repressed. I knew that it would be wrong to marry the man who I did not love. I hope you will not think ill of me for breaking my engagement with Edward. I assure you that I think of him most affectionately as a brother.

I hope this finds you and your family well

Your most affectionate friend

Lucy Ferrars

Elinor could not keep her composure under the questioning glances of her mother and sisters. She hurried out the room and managed to get to her room before she broke down in tears. She felt the relief and the wild pleasure from Lucy's letter. She had not allowed herself to hope that or even dream that Edward could ever be free from the engagement with Lucy.

She heard a soft knock at the door and Marianne's voice inquiring whether she may come in. Elinor dried her face and said that she may enter. Marianne came and sat on the bed beside her sister.

"My dear Elinor, what happened, what was in the letter?"

Elinor tried to find words to express her feelings and what had been written,

"Oh Marianne, I- Marianne! Read the letter, I do not mind!"

She had to stop before her voice failed her. After a quick perusal of the letter, Marianne put her arms around Elinor and gave way to a flood of tears, hoping with all her heart that Edward might be renewed as a brother to her.

The Miss Dashwoods and Mrs Dashwood spent the morning discussing the news and the look of sweet happiness on the eldest Miss Dashwood's face gave her a new happy glow to her features.

That evening they were engaged to dine at Middletons. Mrs Jennings, when they were all at cards, dropped her latest bit of gossip concerning their acquaintances in London and Plymouth.

"Now, my dear Miss Dashwoods, you would never guess what I have heard from Mrs Parker in the village. Willoughby's wife, Mrs Sophia Willoughby is no longer residing in London. She has left Willoughby and run away to Plymouth. Now, we all know who has just travelled down to Plymouth, the lately married Mr and Mrs Robert Ferrars. Would you believe it, Mr Robert Ferrars and Mrs Willoughby have left the country together!"

Elinor looked at Marianne, her cheeks were reddened but other than that there were no outward signs of the inner turmoil.

"Pray, Mrs Jennings" Marianne said, her voice calm" do you know where they are travelling to?"

"Well, my dear, it is said that they are going to the West Indies!"

Marianne's heart beat loudly in her breast. She found it hard to keep her countenance but she managed, a feat impossible for the Marianne of a few months back. On Elinors part, she wondered what could induce them to leave their families, their friends and their respectability behind. Their characters, she was sure, would find the very idea repulsive and yet if what Mrs Jennings said was true then they must of known each other previously to their being London. She had thought they were only bowing acquaintance.

When at last they returned home, Elinor and Marianne were at liberty to discuss the news that they had heard.

"Oh Elinor, poor Willoughby, he must be so heart broken!"

"Dearest, there are other feelings that will drive away all hurt. Neither couple were in love, Willoughby's felicity in marriage would not of come from his wife's presence!"

"Oh Elinor, how could you be so heartless!"

"Marianne, I assure you that if anybody had been hurt due to this elopement, I would be most sympathetic but I do not think that this is the case. But the scandal! How would anyone be induced to ruin his or her reputation? I feel sorely for that!"

Marianne could not believe her sister's indifference to what she thought was the injured party.

The next day when they were assembled after breakfast, they saw a gentlemen coming up the lane.

"It's Edward!" Margaret cried "Elinor! It's Edward! I'm sure it is!"

Elinor nervously smoothed her dress and the excitement put some colour in her cheeks.

Edward appeared nervously in the doorway.

"Edward, it is so good to see you again. I hope Mrs Ferrars is well?" Mrs Dashwood said.

"She was well when I left her in London, I thank you."

"We heard the distressing news about your brother, Robert."

"Yes, my mother was terribly upset when she heard. She worries about the disgrace it will bring on our name."

After that there did not seem much to be said. Marianne realised that she had left her book upstairs and she and Margaret left to look for it. Mrs Dashwood followed soon after saying that she would help them. Elinor sat there, distressed and did not know where to look.

"Elinor, I have come hear to tell you that- I did not love Lucy when I asked her to marry me. I was young and when it came out I did not think I could break it off! I came here to say that my heart is yours and to ask for your hand in marriage"

Elinor, sobbing, nodded her head and spluttered a yes.

The other inhabitants of the cottage, who had evidently been listening at the door, burst through and offered their congratulations.

The next day Mrs Jennings carriage pulled up outside the cottage, and she soon entered.

"Well, my dear, I have come with the purpose to wish you the greatest happiness Elinor and to tell you a bit more the elopement! I have just been informed this morning that on the crossing over to the West Indies, Mrs Willoughby caught a fever and died before the crossing was over!"

The colour left Marianne's face and she left the room. Elinor followed her sister out.

"Oh Elinor! He is free! He is no longer shackled to that horrid woman!"

"Yes, but is that what you want? I thought you liked Colonel Brandon?"

"I did, I do! Oh Elinor what should I do!"

Elinor saw no other option than to tell Marianne everything that colonel Brandon had told her and what Willoughby, himself had said, about his behaviour. Marianne listened with rapt attention about his misconduct and after all that was to be said, was said, she left the house and went for a walk.

When she was out on the road, she saw a horseman. With a start she realised it was Willoughby! He was wearing the black ribbons of a widower. When he was near her he dismounted.

"Marianne, I have come here with the sole purpose to tell you that I love you. That my heart has and always will be yours! I have come to see whether your feelings are the same or am I too late. I have come to beg for your forgiveness and to offer myself to you!"

Marianne stood dumbly for a while too shocked to understand what she had been told. When she had collected her thoughts, she tried to understand her feelings. She realised that there was no thrill running through at the professed feelings of John Willoughby. Her heart that was his, was his no longer. It was entirely someone else's.

"Willoughby, I thank you for the feelings that you have professed but I must tell you that mine do not replicate yours. I once thought that I loved you but I now know that I do not. I am sorry if any pain has been inflicted but I cannot accept your proposal."

Willoughby stood there. Shock imprinted on his face, and he watched as his love walked away without a backward glance.

Marianne and Colonel Brandon were married and both were completely happy with their choice and Marianne never had a single regret about rejecting Willoughby. Elinor and Edward were married, their finical status was better than either could hope. Mrs Ferrars disowned her disgraced son, and her main joy in life (controlling her children through her money) was denied her. She could only leave it to a son who did not want it and a daughter who did not need it. Willoughby lived in the knowledge that he had ruined a girl's reputation and that that had resulted in the refusal of the woman he loved. He also had to live with the shame of marring a rich lady who had disgraced herself and him!


End file.
